nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed Wiki:Requests for adminship
Requests 'CMAN122' *User:CMAN122 - Hey guys, I'd like to become an admin on NFS Wiki. I think it's self-explanatory if I'd be qualified enough of becoming one. The main reason why I am doing this is because many edits which admins are authorized only to do, haven't been done yet for too long e.g. Top-Navigation and articles for deletion. :I am currently an administrator at Forza Wiki, just to let you know that I already have experience with adminstrator powers. CMAN122 08:46, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with every thing CMAN122 has mentioned regarding his performance and he would make a great admin. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:02, March 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, it's been a while since I've been here. I certainly wasn't expecting an RfA page to show up. :::Looking over things, yeah, I agree. Rights will be added as soon as I can remember where the user rights page is. -- 07:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, that's done. 07:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you, SCM. I'll try my best to furthely improve the site and avoid of becoming a power obsessed dictator, although nobody can really predict what will occur in the future... CMAN122 07:21, April 21, 2012 (UTC) 'LeMansRacer' *User:LeMansRacer - Hi all, I'd like to request an upgrade to an admin position on the Need for Speed Wiki. I've been working hard lately towards crafting content towards the site's presentation and arrangement of articles alongside other users. :I'll admit that some of my work didn't work out in the long run, such as the long vehicle articles but hopefully some of my more recent work has helped with others users' work on the wiki. Becoming an admin will also mean that I can help out with greater demands for the wiki as well as user requests.LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::You are a perfect candidate for an administratorship and I agree with every point you have mentioned. However, I can't change your user rights with my account, as only bureaucrats and founders possess this ability. I'd write to Some Color Mage or Red Polar Bear Ranger for that. CMAN122 (talk) 16:58, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :::What would you guys do without me randomly checking up on this place? Done. Also, would one of you two like bcrat rights so you don't have to rely on me or RPBR showing up? -- 12:37, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nice to see you man. I'd like to become a bureaucrat, so we can arrange rollbackers and other administrators in the future. By the way, congrats LMR! CMAN122 (talk) 13:50, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Done. -- 02:06, July 10, 2012 (UTC) 'Angeloky' *User:Angeloky - With some encouragement, I would like to request for the consideration of the admin position of the Need for Speed Wiki. :I would like to better assist the Need for Speed Wiki as I have tried to help improve since my start in November. I have a part-time job of being an editor for the school newspaper and have enjoyed working with a game series that I have enjoyed for years. Being on the East Coast of the US, I will be on when others cannot. I am still trying to hurdle across the difference between English and American English though. Nevertheless, I will try my best and continue proofreading/undoing bad edits as needed. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 22:32, February 26, 2013 (UTC) : I approve. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 22:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe that Angeloky will do a great job as an admin considering the contributions she had made over the past months. I'm all in for this request as well. [[User:Hyungwoo0312|'hyungwoo0312']] [[User Talk:Hyungwoo0312|'(Talk)']] 03:02, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Of course I approve. Sorry that it took so long until I replied. I should get more sleep. CMAN122 (talk) 17:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) 'Hyungwoo0312' *'User:Hyungwoo0312' - Hello. After much deliberation on whether to apply for adminstrator status or not, I decided to give myself a try. I'd like to hear the opinion and judgement of fellow members. :I have been an active member of this Wiki since I joined in late November of 2012. I acknowledge there has been mistakes I made here and there that have been contradictory to the Wiki's policy early on, but I learned a great deal from those experiences and made contributions which I hope you'll be the judge of. Having been educated by British and American teachers for 10 years in International schools, I believe I have sufficient knowledge in English that's needed to run the site. Now being an adult and having graduated from high school and my long dormitory life, I would like to get the chance to be a better assistance to the Wiki. Additionally, I believe my residence in South Korea(GMT +9), which is in a totally different timezone from other current administrators, will guarantee that the Wiki has an admin activity close to 24 hours a day. I realise that an adminship requires more responsibility, and I'm ready to take it. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 10:21, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :: I approve. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:52, January 10, 2014 (UTC)